Hints
= General = * You obtain emotional "abilities" throughout the game. In order to use them, you have to go up to some character or creature and three glowing lights swirl around them. If you see those swirls, it means you can use one of your emotional abilities to affect them. However, you can only use them once they've been triggered. For example, if you have the hungry ability, it can only be used on other characters after triggering it (ie, your food meter gets depleted). The ability can only be used once; you must trigger it again to use it again. If the ability is triggered, a light will appear below it when you open the emotions menu. Some power-ups will let you use it more than once though. * You can replenish the food meter with food you find. Being hungry doesn't kill you, but the player will move more sluggishly and complain, and the screen starts wobbling. This can be bad though if you're also low on HP, or are sleepy, as you can't run back to a bed quickly enough to avoid losing all your HP. * If you see an item bag symbol appear in a bubble above the player's head, it means you can use an item here. Open up the items menu, select the item and press the circle button to use it. The player will not use it normally (eg, if it's food, it won't be consumed), but if it's the right item, it will be used to interact with whatever triggered the item bag bubble. * The plants regenerate at the end of the cycle, so you can pick them up again later. * Pressing X while standing causes the character to sit. This prevents the HP and the hunger meter from depleting. If you are waiting around for certain events or observing characters, this is useful. * Pressing X while walking triggers some kind of auto-walking mode, where the character will move at the same speed he was running at before pressing the X button. In this mode, the character will keep running until you either press another button to interact with something or turn the mode off. You can turn this mode off by pressing X again. * You can only carry up to 15 items at a time before you get the appropriate power-up. This means that you may end up having to eat some of your items before you intend to use them, but it's better than throwing them away when you try to pick up another item. * There are no missables in this game. Some items appear to be "key" items, but because everything resets at the end of a cycle, you can always get those items again the same way you got them originally. In fact, you may either end up getting duplicate items, or the item disappears at the end of the cycle, and you have to get it the same way again. * Going to bed replenishes your HP and resets your sleepy meter, but won't do anything about your hunger. In fact, if you sleep longer, your hunger depletes more. = Power-Ups = After releasing every 5th god up until you get the 20th, you are granted a power up. After getting the 20th god, subsequent power-ups will require 10 gods. There are 6 power-ups in total. * Alarm Clock - You can choose to get up earlier when you use the bed. It's not as useful as it sounds though because you won't be completely healed if you choose to sleep less. There is another power-up that becomes available after you get the first one, which will let you sleep until the end of the cycle. * Emotion Ability - Allows you to store 1 extra emotional ability. You only need to trigger the emotion once to have it filled completely. There's a second upgrade for this which allows you to store up to 3 of each emotion at once. * Item - Allows you to carry up to 30 items. * Warp - Allows you to warp to another megalith. You have to be near a megalith in order to do that. = Megaliths = These mark areas on the map. After you reach the first one, it will show up at the bottom of the items menu. You can usually look for a small patch of dirt to find it, but a few of them are not visually obvious. You can also find these marked with red markers on the map to make them easier to find. To make it even easier, a wind blowing type of sound effect plays when you get close to one. = Things that Instantly Kill You = * Staying too long in sleepy condition. This happens when all the lights around the clock turn purple. * Walking directly into one of those dark blue carnivorous plant traps in the jungle. * Stepping on a mine in the War Zone. * Getting shot at by the tank (Except for getting the War God). * Drowning. It doesn't instantly kill you, but if you swim too far out, you'll never make it back in time to recover enough HP since you swim too slowly. = Endings = There is one point of no return in this game, which happens after you get all 50 gods and jump down at the end of the path in the Mountains. The ending you get depends on what you choose to do after you reach the point of no return. * Walk all the way down to the characters in the middle of the screen and talk to all the characters. * Don't talk to any characters and turn immediately onto the path to the right until you reach the girl there.